Many agricultural chemicals are formulated as wettable powders or dusts. In using these materials, the user may breathe or be exposed to dust particles of the agricultural chemical. Thus, it highly desirable to package such materials in such a way as to reduce or eliminate user exposure to the agricultural chemical. One way of accomplishing this desirable aim is the use of a packaging material which would contain the wettable powder or dust agricultural chemical formulation while at the same time being easily disposed of and made out of relatively inexpensive materials. One type of packaging which would fill this need is a water-soluble film which could be made into a water-soluble bag. Such water-soluble films are known in the art, e.g., an example of such film was a material made by Chris Craft, Inc. called "Monosol" film. DuPont Company has marketed Lannate.RTM. (methomyl insecticide) in a water-soluble package.
In order for such a film to be adequate as a packaging material for agricultural chemicals, the water-soluble bag formed from said film should readily disintegrate and dissolve in water, especially cold water (5.degree. C.). Additionally, the film should readily dissolve in aqueous fertilizer solutions and it should not form a nondispersible residue in the farmer's spray tank. Accordingly, it is a particular object of this invention to form a water-soluble film which may be made into a water-soluble bag capable of containing agricultural chemicals which when the bag is mixed in an agricultural spray tank with volumes of water, readily dissolves in cold water releasing the agricultural chemical. It is another object of this invention to prepare a water soluble film which easily dissolves in a aqueous solution of nitrate fertilizers and which leaves no residue in the agricultural spray tank.